


Brushing Lips

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, Angst, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Swearing, M/M, Memories, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Action always spoke louder for Noctis, expressed his intentions clearer than stumbling words ever could.A series of kisses, a string of memories. (All marked pairings, but predominately Ignoct)





	Brushing Lips

Regis was the first person Noctis remembered kissing. His father was slumped on the throne, head titled back and to the side. If Noctis had not known better, he would have thought he was asleep. The dark circles under his eyes were telling signs that he needed it. As young as he was, he did not fully understand yet how the crystal was affecting his father, but Noctis’ heart still went out to him. Regis aged faster than normal, was drained from simple tasks more than was normal, and Noctis had overheard the maids once whispering between themselves about how much longer he had to live. Padding quietly, the prince placed his lips gently to the man’s creased brow.

Regis stirred at his touch, eyes blinking open. “Oh, Noctis,” he breathed in pleasant surprise. His voice sounded old and tired, and Noctis could not help the emotion that came over him. His tiny arms slung around his neck as he began to cry. Regis shifted him onto his lap. “Whatever is the matter?”

“I don’t want you to die.”

“Shh,” he cooed, holding him gently, “everything will be alright.”

Even then, Noctis had known it was a lie.

Still, you can never truly prepare for losing someone. If Noctis had known it was the last time he would see his father, he would have said so much more. He would have hugged him the same way he used to before adolescence made this affection feel awkward. He would have smiled and let him know that he understood that he had always known the best he could to be a good father even though it had never been enough.

Instead, Noctis only bowed formally before turning to leave for Altissia. It was only Regis’ hand coming down on his shoulder that kept him longer than necessary. “Walk tall, my son.” There was something strange in his eyes that Noctis now knew must have been regret and sorrow. At the time, Noctis just nodded, shoving the statement into the back of his mind to process later. Regis’ hand gave a gentle squeeze before the king leaned forward and planted a wet kiss to his cheek.

“Gaw!” Noctis rubbed at his cheek furiously. “Why do you always have to do that?”

Regis chuckled, hand still in place. A silence hung between them, the words _stay safe_ written over his face. Noctis had thought it strange at the time, but he now knew it was because he could not bring himself to accept Noctis’ request _you too_ knowing it was a lie.

Finally, Noctis shrugged his shoulder out of his grip. “K, see you.”

Regis’ fist clenched at his side. “Goodbye, my son.”

Noctis first learned what a romantic kiss was when he was six. Ignis was eight at the time, but he never acted his age. He was a stand in for Noctis’ father’s absences, so much wiser and more mature. He was the brother Noctis always wanted and the eternal friend he never felt he deserved. Yet, Ignis was so much more than that. It was something he could not have expressed in words, but when his father explained to him that kissing is something you do to the most important person in your life, he knew instantly that Ignis was that person.

He would have run off to find him immediately if the boy had not chosen that moment to announce it was time for his daily lesson. Noctis did not hesitate to tackle the other boy and touch their lips together. It was short and sweet, nothing more than a gesture of affection, and Regis chuckled at his antics.

The king approached them, placing a strong hand to his son’s head. His eyes crinkled when he asked, “Do you love, Ignis?”

“Uh, huh.” Noctis grinned as he nodded, finding Ignis’ hand and swinging it. “Iggy’s the best!”

Blushing as he was, Ignis shook his head. He studied the king’s reaction before giving Noctis’ hand a squeeze. “I love you too, Highness.”

It wasn’t until later when Noctis was fifteen and the first discussions of his engagement to Lunafreya began that he kissed him for real. He needed Ignis to know that he was still the most important person to him. Nothing would ever change that. Action always spoke louder, expressed his intentions clearer than stumbling words ever could, and so Noctis kissed at Ignis’ unsuspecting lips with as much emotion as he could muster. Ignis had given him so much and he wished he had half as much he could offer in return.

Ignis was stock still at first, standing there in his prim suit, but when Noct’s hand carded through his meticulously styled hair, he felt him shudder before clutching onto his upper arms as if for dear life. He was always so put-together, but here Noct could tell a part of him was coming undone and a strange sense of pride came with this knowledge.

“Highness—”

Noct put a finger to his lips. “Spare me the dignitaries. I swear I’ll do what I have to,” Ignis sighed in relief, “but my heart is my own.”

“Highness, you can’t mean—”

Noctis brought one of Ignis’ hands to his mouth and kissed the back of his fingertips. “Iggy, do you remember why I kissed you when we were little?”

“Because I was your closest friend.”

“You were the most important person to me, and you still are. It doesn’t matter if I marry Luna or whatever,” he moved Ignis’ hand to his chest, “you will always be in my heart. So, please, Iggy, can I give myself to you as you have to me?”

“Noct—”

Hearing the unease in his voice, Noct kissed him again, rougher this time. Ignis tried to pull away but Noct refused to let him. They stumbled back against the kitchen counter. One hand held Ignis’ hand to his chest while the other pressed against Ignis’ own. “Iggy, please…”

Eyes rimmed with tenderness met his. Ignis’ free hand cupped his cheek. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted.” Then he was the one kissing him.

So many kisses were shared between them over the years it became second nature. Yet, Noctis hesitated the first time after Altissia. Ugly scars marred his beloved beautiful face and his once bright and intelligible eyes stared blankly into space. Even when he looked toward him his gaze fell short, a horrible reminder that he would never again look upon him. Noct wanted to kiss him, wanted to wipe away all the pain and tragedy, but like everything else now, kissing was something Ignis would have to readjust to.

He walked to him slowly, letting Ignis listen to each of his footsteps. “Is it alright if I kiss you?”

“Of course.” His tone was airy but his body jolted slightly at his first touch. “Sorry,” he apologized immediately.

“Nng.” Noct shook his head in a wasted gesture.

He brushed his lips against his, testing his reaction. Ignis reached up for his face but caught the sides of his head instead. Adjusting his hands, he cradled Noct’s face. As fresh as these sensations must be for Ignis, their lips still remembered each other perfectly. Soon Ignis’ lips were parting, welcoming his tongue inside, and Noct wrapped his arms around his neck. This was all he could do for him, so once again he mentally pushed all the emotion he could into his action. _It’s okay. I’m here for you. I love you._ These were the words he would have said, but they were insubstancial to what he truly meant. He moved one hand to finger the worst of his scarring. It was rigid to the touch, but Noct didn’t stop. He would always accept all that was Ignis.

Staring down at the ring of Lucii, Luna’s final momento, Noctis felt a pain of regret at never once kissing her. When they were children and the world still seemed bright and full of promise she kissed his cheek. It was so quick and innocent he almost missed it entirely. What stood out was her reaction. A light blush covered her ivory skin and her head bowed so that her sandy blonde locks feel in mesmerizing ringlets.

“Sorry,” she muttered.

“Why?”

She looked at him with wide eyes. “You didn’t dislike it?”

Noct shook his head. “It was nice.”

“Really?” she asked hopefully.

Feeling a bit embarrassed himself now, Noct shifted to face away from her. “Dad says you kiss the person most important to you.”

Luna rung her hands. In a tiny voice, she asked, “Do you ever think you would kiss me?”

“Hmm?” He glanced at her. “I don’t know.”

“Oh.” She frowned a little at this.

“Thanks,” he said after a long silence.

Luna didn’t say anything, but she did take his hand in hers.

All too quickly their childhood innocence was swept away from them. Miles apart, all Noct could do was hope for what the future might bring for them. And now, all he was left with were dreams of what could have been.

In these dreams, he did kiss her, let her know she had been important to him as well. He knew he had never been able to communicate this no matter how many messages he sent with Umbra. There had been too much uncertainty, too much pressure, too much beneath the surface. But in the dreams, she understood.

He kissed her cheek in return that day, watching as her young face lit up. He kissed her in her wedding gown, binding them together as much as their countries. Her smile was sweet against his in the knowledge of the sentiment behind it. The marriage was political, but the kiss real. She may never be the closest to his heart—never given enough opportunity to become so—but she would always live there. She would never be forgotten.

Noctis could never understand how Prompto could look down on himself so. Prompto was the purest, sweetest, loveliest person he knew.  So, what if no one before him had been his friend? None of those losers had deserved him.

“Hey, uh, thanks again for putting up with me.”

This was a phrase Noct was tired of hearing. “Prompto,” he began seriously, “stop.”

Prompto lowered his head. “Sorry. I’ll just—” He shuffled in an attempt to leave.

“Damn it, Prom!” Noct grabbed his wrist. “When is it going to get through to you that I’m the lucky one here?”

“Huh?” Prompto blinked, looking entirely lost.

“You’re a wonderful person. I’m not putting up with you.”

“Yeah, but—”

“But nothing.”

Prompto toed the ground. “So, I’m worthy to stand beside you?”

Noctis hugged him. “More than worthy. I don’t care what you look like, what your status is, or any of that shit. I like you because you’re you, Prom.”

He heard him sniffle before his wet nose and eyes were pressed into his shoulder. “Thanks. Means a lot.”

“I really hate seeing you like this, ya know? What’ll it take to build some confidence?”

“Uh,” there was a pause as he thought about it, “maybe if I was in the Crownsguard or something.” He laughed wryly.

“That can be arranged.”

Prompto lifted his head and flailed his hands. “N-no it was a joke.”

“Offer’s still on the table.”

Prompto deflated. “You better not be messing with me.”

“Why would I?”

“Cause there’s no way I’m Crownsguard material. Look at my complete lack of muscle.” He flexed his arm.

Noctis touched the arm easing it. “You can train. No one starts out perfect.”

“Some of us won’t ever be either.”

He was done with this. If Prompto wouldn’t listen to reason, then he would just have to show him. As soon as his lips touched his, Prompto melted. His body slumped into him, tiny whimpers escaping.

When he pulled back, the blonde’s eyes were half-lidden. “Why?”

“I want you in my life. Isn’t that enough to make you worthy?”

His friend was crying now. “You’re too good to me.”

This still wasn’t what Noct wanted to hear, but he knew his issues couldn’t melt away that quickly as much as he would like them to. All he could do was stroke Prompto’s back and hope that one day he would be able to hold his head high.

When he found Prompto in Zegnautus Keep, it was apparent from his near vacant eyes that all the progress he made had reverted. On pure impulse, Noctis glomped him. As soon as Ignis succeeded in freeing his hands, Prompto hugged him back, but it was weak at best.

“Damn.” Noct didn’t realize he was crying. “I thought I’d lost you.”

Prompto’s grip tightened. “So, you really didn’t mean it.”

Noct’s chest constricted at relieved he sounded. “Of course not! Prom, look at me!” Prompto worried at his lip as he did so. “I would never intentionally hurt you. You understand that, right?”

He gave an ironic laugh. “About that, I might as well fess up now. You know the MTs? Turns out I’m one of them.” His voice shook. He was obviously afraid this would change everything, but Noct couldn’t give two shits. All that mattered was that Prompto was safe.

Ignoring Ignis’ and Gladio’s watchful eyes, he kissed away his worries. Soon Prompto was crying too, loud, sloppy sobs. He clung to Noct’s hands even when Ignis began to pet through his hair and Gladio placed a comforting hand on his back.  

Noct’s last first kiss was shared with Gladiolus. It was odd that he had never thought to kiss him earlier. They had known each other just as long as he and Iggy had, yet their relationship was different. While Ignis was utterly close, a constant presence, there was a distance between them that they could never quite breech. While Ignis was a secondary father figure, Gladio represented his father. He pushed, and expected, and closed himself off. Gladio obviously cared for him, but his care was different from Iggy’s nurturing one. Gladio’s was that of a mentor. He would never be fully satisfied with him, never completely at ease in his company.

Noct got it. He got why he pushed him as hard as he did and why he kept some distance. What Noct couldn’t understand was why he refused to let up even when Noct had worn himself so very thin. Couldn’t Gladio see that he had nothing left to give? That he was a broken mess of the man he used to be? That the only light he still had was inside this speeding train?

In that moment, Noct hated him, but he also needed him. He needed to feel the emotions surging beneath his cool exterior and know that they were the same as his. He needed to know that he was just as broken, just as lost and desperate.

Without warning he flung himself at him. The kiss was brutal, fueled by anger and grief. Gladio grunted against him, arms coming to support his ass so the prince could wrap his legs around him. Their bodies were impossibly close, and Noct could feel the distance between them thinning. Gladio’s chest and arms were strong—nearly bruising—and his kiss was full of bite, but beneath that there was sorrow. Even as the wall found his back—crushing him with weight to all sides—Noct could feel tender regret.

It was a long time before their emotions quelled, but when they did, Gladio sat so that Noct rested in his lap. Noct felt along his overgrown stubble, noticing for the first time how weary his shield had become. “You’re always so worried about me.”

“’s my job.”

Noct kissed his forehead, then above each eye. “Spare some worry for yourself, okay? I can’t lose you, too.”

Gladio closed his eyes, no doubt thinking something stupid like how it was his duty to die for him.

Time was short and daemons loomed everywhere, but Noctis didn’t know what would happened when he reached the crystal and he didn’t want any regrets. He kissed Prompto first so that he would have no doubt about his importance. It was clumsy and Prompto whined a bit when it was over. Next, he kissed Ignis, firm and sure and fervent. He stayed against his lips a heartbeat longer than he should have, as Ignis mouthed silently. _My love._

Then he moved to Gladio who wore his tension like a glove. “Guys could you, you know.” Noct gestured to the daemons, and Prompto nodded, tugging Iggy with him to the nearest of the horde. Some of the strain in Gladio’s shoulders eased, and Noctis messaged at what lingered there. This was harder than with them. Noct wasn’t even sure what to say.

Gladio beat him to it. “You sure as hell better come back.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t know what to do without yourself without babysitting duty.”

Instead of the snarky comeback he expected, Gladio kneeled right on the dirty ground of enemy territory. “You are my king, and I your faithful shield. My life is your life.”

“Stop.” Gladio’s head jerked up at his commanding tone. “I never wanted you to devote so much of yourself. Keep me safe, make me better, but don’t sell your life away. If I don’t come back—”

“Noct,” he cut him off with a dangerous tone, but Noct pushed on.

“If I don’t come back, you have to live on. You have to find happiness. I order it.”

Gladio’s lips pressed into a thin line. Finally, he stood. “Yes, Your Majesty,” he vowed with finality as the daemons set upon them.

Ten years that felt like ten days later, Noctis found himself with the three men that meant the world to him once again. They were shaggy and timeworn and overcome with so much emotion Noct could feel it washing over him. What must it have been like for them these long years in endless darkness? Before his mind could delve too far into that pit, he caught sight of Prompto’s hand clasped in Ignis’.

Prompto tugged free to tackle an eager king. “Noct!” His voice was loud, and shrill, and sunshine to his ears. Noct wrapped his arms around his back, hugging him tight. “Six, I missed you, man.”

“Me too.”

“Don’t go hogging him all for yourself.” Gladio budged in, finding enough room to steal a kiss. It was heady considering how few kisses they had shared, and Noct already missed it when the kiss ended.

Prompto sported a cute little pout. “Dude, I didn’t even have a chance to kiss him yet.”

“Slowpoke.”

Prompto stuck his tongue out at him before planting one on him. It was quite amusing how taken aback he was.

“What’re you kissing _me_ for?”

“Cause I knew you’d be surprised.” Then he did kiss Noct. It was more calculated than their ones of old. He must have done some practice over those ten years. “Ahh,” he sighed afterward.

Through all this, Ignis had remained hovering off to the side, a silent observer. Noctis approached him slowly just as he had when he first lost his eyesight. “Iggy,” he whispered with wavering breath. As short as the time had seemed, his body felt the stretch of their separation. He touched his forehead to his, relaxing in their shared breath.

“Noct.” Ignis’ voice broke. His hand found Noct’s, squeezing with excessive strength. “Love, I’m glad to have you back.”

“Glad to be back.”

Noct knew they didn’t have much time. He knew Insomnia would be the end for him. But it wasn’t until they were camped just outside his fallen birthplace that he was able to break the news. They were so free due to his return and breaking that spell was a stab into his chest, yet he couldn’t go through with this without a clear conscious. He couldn’t leave them to learn the truth too late. He wouldn’t do the same thing as his father.

They each cried to some degree, even Gladio. Never once has he seen Gladio cry, and he couldn’t suppress the urge to wipe the tears away. He kissed his eyelids, murmuring that everything would be alright. Flashbacks of his father permeate his mind, but Noct push them aside. This was different. _He_ wouldn’t be alright, but everything else would. He knew this with unmistakable clarity.

He repeated assurances from one to the next. Clutching each of them, kissing each of them, making sure his feelings would remain etched into their souls once he was nothing but one. The air bubbled with emotion. They were there, and they were together, and at some point, the other men began to kiss each other as well.

Noct watched with rapt awe. He wondered how on Eos he became so lucky. To have been blessed with these three wonderful, caring men. To be given such unshakable assurance that they would be okay without him. That they would still be surrounded by the love they deserve. He also wondered how on Eos he had been born so damned. To have his life mapped out in such a way, to lose these remarkable men so soon, to have such little time to bask in the wonderance that was that moment.

There were no answers, only heartbeats and a beckoning destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not plan for this to turn out so angsty *hands you a tissue*


End file.
